


Babysitting

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are babysitting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... After the drama ep, I'm back with a fluffy OS. I don't really like the ending but whatever. Hope you'll like it

The phone rang. Laura took it and turned to Carmilla to tell her it was Perry asking if they could take care of Alex. Alex was a little girl that Perry and LaF adopted last year. Laura and Carmilla loved babysitting her, so obviously, they said yes for a babysitting afternoon.  
Perry brought her just after 2pm. She directly ran to Carmilla for a big hug. At first, Carmilla didn’t show what she felt about Alex, but since a month and after a talk with Laura, the vampire decided to accept her feelings. So, when the little girl ran into her arms, Carmilla caught her and hugged her, laughing. Perry and Laura talked a bit before the ginger left. Then Laura came to greet Alex in Carmilla’s arms.

“-A bit jealous, cupcake?  
-You wish! But no. In fact I find you cute together. So, Alex, what do you want to do?  
-COOKIE!  
-We don’t have cookies anymore hun. Aunt Laura ate them all.”

The face Alex made broke the girlfriends’ hearts.

“-Hey Alex, I got an idea. What do you think about cooking some with Carm and I.  
-Yes please!”

That’s how it all started. At first, they just cooked normally. But when Laura accidently put some flour on Carmilla’s jacket, the vampire decided to turn it to a war. Laura ended up with an egg in her hair, some cookie dough on her face. Carmilla got more flour and somemilk in her hair. And Alex, sitting in the counter was laughing so much at her aunts’ fight. She obviously got a bit of flour in her hair but not too many damages were made.  
An hour later, Carmilla was showering while Laura took care of Alex in the washbasin. After her shower, the vampire took Alex to the living room while Laura took her turn to clean the mess in her body.  
When the journalist went in the living room, she found her girlfriend and the little girl sleeping on the couch with the TV on. She put the cookies in the oven and cleaned the mess in the kitchen. Once the cookies were baked, Laura put them to cool down. The smell woke Carmilla up and she joined her girlfriend in the kitchen.

“-Do you think we should wake Alex up?  
-Well Perry will come back soon so, yes we should. I put some cookies on a box so she can bring some. Maybe Perry will bake us some brownies.  
-Laura, you’re just a living stomach.”

Laura just kissed the vampire to shut her up. Before she let her go to wake Alex up.  
Half an hour later, Perry arrived. They found Carmilla and Alex eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa.

“-Eh Alex! Look who’s here!  
-Mamaaaaa!”

The little girl ran into her mother’s arms while Carmilla went to Laura.

Perry left a few minutes later. Then Carmilla turned to Laura:

-Laura, can I say something weird.  
-Calling me by my name’s already weird but yes babe, what’s on your mind?  
-I really like Alex, she’s an awesome little girl. But I think we should have our own.  
-Do you mean you want a kid with me?  
-Yeah. I mean… If you want to.  
-Oh Carm! Obviously I want to. I just thought that you being a vampire and all...  
-Yes I know. But I want us to have a tiny you. We could watch him or her grow up. And I’ll protect them and… And I don’t want to think about the future. I just want us happy with a kid.”

Laura understood what the vampire meant. Obviously she didn’t want to think of her eternal life without Laura. And Laura didn’t want to tell her yet that she wanted to be turned vampire. She promised herself she’ll tell her after their wedding. But that’s another story. Today, Laura was happy because Carmilla asked her to have a kid together and that’s all that matter for now. She kissed her, happily. Nothing could break their happiness.

END


End file.
